Isabella Black
Isabella Jacoba "Izzy" Black Cullen is the daughter of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. She is the younger twin sister of Sarah Black and the mate of Carolina Cullen. Early Life & Bio Izzy was born on September 20th, 2017 in her great-grandfather, Carlisle's office during a minor battle against the Volturi. Izzy and her sister were conceived on their parents honeymoon in Tanzania and were soon to be discovered as the prophecy children from Meredith's vision. Aro soon wishes Izzy and her sister to be dead and plots their demise way before they're born. Luckily, Izzy and Sarah make it out alive and grow to be immensely powerful twins. The girls are soon to be discovered that they take after their mother and have the vampire-human genes. Unlike their father, the girls are not shape shifters. Izzy and her sister have a good childhood, despite the impending fear of the Volturi and the chance that they may become orphans. When Izzy is two months old, physically a toddler, her parents face the Volturi in the final battle. Izzy and her sister are then forced into hiding as they await the fate of their family. During the girl's first Christmas their grandparents, Bella and Edward, gift them with similar lockets to the one Bella gave Renesmee that read "Plus Que Ma Prope Vie" which translates to "More than my own life." Description & Personality Izzy looks very much like her mother, Renesmee. They have very similar facial features, the same brown eyes, and the same curly hair. However, Izzy's hair is brown like her grandmother, Bella's, and she has russet skin like her father, Jacob. Despite being identical to her sister, the girls have beauty marks in different spots that separate the two. Izzy has a beauty mark on her arm, right where Bella had been bitten by James. Renesmee and Jacob believe they're signs of protection for their daughters. Unlike her sister, Izzy is very outgoing and bubbly. She has been described to be very much like her great-aunt Alice and great-grandmother, Renee. As she grows up, she loves shopping, playing ruff, and breaking rules. However, Izzy has also been described as reckless. She is also a lot like her father due to their similar humor and interests. Izzy loves to fix up machines and work on cars. When she grows up she's often seen helping out at her father's shop, which Jacob intends to pass down to her when the time is right. Name Isabella Jacoba is named after her maternal grandmother and her father. Isabella comes from her grandmother, Bella Swan. Izzy and her sister were named after their grandmothers. Jacoba is the feminine version of her father's name, Jacob. Powers & Abilities Izzy has the ability to absorb power. It's the opposite of her sister's, which is to give power. During the first couple months of her life Izzy had to be trained and retained by Meredith alongside Cordelia and Robert due to the fact the three of them were some of the only who could really help her control her abilities. By the time she's mature, Izzy has mastered her ability and doesn't use it unless need be. It's noted in "Immortal Love" that the last time she had lashed out in her mature life was used to protect Sarah against a vampire that almost killed her. Relationships Carolina Cullen (mate/lover/best friend) '' 'Sarah Black' ''(twin sister/friend/confidant) '' 'Edward Black' ''(little brother/best friend/confidant) '' 'Nora Rider' ''(best friend/cousin/confidant) '' 'Tyler Cullen''' ''(cousin/best friend) '' Category:Fourth Generation